The present invention pertains generally to stands which support two wheeled vehicles in an upright position.
The prior art discloses various pedal mounted bicycle stands which serve to support a parked bicycle and which, for the most part, require the operator to be dismounted for stand operation. A further drawback to known pedal attached stands are their complexity, weight and their not being compatible with current pedal structure. Such stands are not intended for or capable of use during riding of the bicycle. The known pedal mounted stands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 654,245; 626,697; 626,693; 644,074; 444,258.